


Wolves Without Teeth

by Thestral86



Series: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Animal Transformation, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, POV Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Science Experiments, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestral86/pseuds/Thestral86
Summary: A prequel for my WIP: Of Monsters and Men (which I am still going to update!).Tony was going to prove to Bucky that he didn't need to be worried over and lectured, then of course he gets kidnapped (of all things!) when he is just trying to get a coffee. But things quickly go from mildly annoying and slightly mortifying (kidnapped?!) to downright alarming and horrifying. What kind of crazy people think they can turn humans into animals? Tony is sceptical right until the day he wakes up from the last round of medical experimentation (torture) to find he has paws where his hands used to be.





	Wolves Without Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of my unfinished work, Of Monsters and Men. I am still planning on updating that story, I just started writing this when I got a bit stuck and thought I'd go with it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so feel free to point out any mistakes that bug you :)
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> I only started writing this story for my own desire to read a story like this, so if you want to use the plot and write it yourself, feel free. Just tell me so I can read it! ;)
> 
> Series title is my favourite band and chapter titles are from their songs :)
> 
> Enjoy x

Don’t get me wrong, I love my husband, he is smart, lethal and damn sexy. It’s just, sometimes I wish he wouldn’t stress so much. The lectures were no fun, I would much rather be celebrating being alive in a more enjoyable way.

“Tony! Are you ignoring me?!” Bucky’s indignant face nearly made me laugh, which is probably not a good idea right now so I swallowed it down. Pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed deeply.

“No babe, I’m listening to you yell at me about how irresponsible and stupid I am. I’m just kinda wishing I didn’t have to right now.” I didn’t meet his eyes, knowing he would be pissed and not wanting to see him glare. Let me tell you, his glares are scary, like wet your pants scary. Not that I was afraid of my own husband. I chanced a glance at his face, ok most of the time I’m not afraid of my husband. That was his, “I’m going to dismember this idiot who’s pissing me off” look. I was about to die very painfully. Being the genius I am, I decided it was time for a tactical retreat.

“Ok Buck, lets both go simmer down away from each other for a bit and try this conversation again when we can both stop being dicks.” I grabbed my jacket off the back of the couch, thinking of taking a walk to cool off and was already heading for the elevator, but still heard Bucky mutter angrily under his breath. “You’re a dick.”

Yep, definitely time for me to visit my favourite coffee bar this side of Manhattan, I grabbed my scarf and warm coat off the coat rack by the elevator and stepped in when JARVIS opened the doors unprompted. JARVIS is my favourite.

“J, have I ever told you how much I love you?” I say fondly once the doors have shut and the elevator is travelling swiftly to the ground floor.

“Yes Sir, you tell me frequently. Usually when you are inebriated.”

“J! So much sass!” I smirk at his camera “Should I not be giving you so much affection? Don’t you like knowing I love you?”

“Always Sir, I was merely pointing out that you are particularly fond when you have imbibed. I am never tired of hearing of your love for me. I too am rather fond of you Sir.”

“Aww J, you’re making me blush!”

“A mighty feat that would be were it true Sir, but I doubt I could make that miracle occur.”

I left the tower laughing at my boy's sass, and promised him I would return, caffeinated, in an hour.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much later, I would wonder how long it took J or anyone else to start worrying. Much later I would regret not grabbing my watch with the emergency locator off the bench as I left. Much later I would regret not telling Bucky that I loved him one last time, that our last words had been in anger.


End file.
